The Crow Traped in a Fairy Tale
by HellBoundWithBrokenWings
Summary: Skye Stizz, Jthan Gilmore and Sam 'Newt' Mika are on there way to the big times. There band is on it's way to stardom but what happens when there killed in a back ally?And whats will happen after a crow comes into the picture to help set things right?


**_Note; I do not own the Crow. It is owned by James O'Barr.I do own the following charaters_** **_Skye Stizz, Jthan Gilmore, Samantha 'Newt' Mika and all gang members. I came up with these charaters randomly and are based on no one.Any likeness to any other human is purely by mistake._**

* * *

November 13th 1997 

They stumbled out laughing. Jthan Gilmore, Sam "Newt" Mika and Skye Stizz walked out of the night club though the back door. The cold air hitting there sweat drenched faces as if cold water was being sprayed onto there warm sticky skin.

"That was pretty good guys" said Skye. "Better then last time" she said smiling.

Jthan smiled. "Yeah, and guess what? 4 years ago we meet in this very ally". He smiled and grabbed Newts hand "The best night of my life so far" he sighed and glanced over at her. Her purple hair shined in the street light. "Next to the day I met you" he mumbled.

"Yeah, and I was drunk outta my fucking mind" Skye added putting down her guitar case and lighting a smoke. "So fucking wasted."

Newt pulled her hand out of Jay grasp "Also the night we broke up" she gave Jay a cold stare. He turned away so she couldn't see the pain in his eyes. He still loved her so much and he knew she still loved him, but Skye said band mates shouldn't date; it's bad for the music.

Skye wasn't paying attention to see the hurt in Jay's eyes; she had a strange feeling that something was wrong, very wrong. "Hey guys, can you wait right here"

Jthan turned to look at her, her already pale face paler with a stern look on it, but also confused. "Sure" Jthan said turning back around. Newt just shrugged her shoulders.

Skye pulled the collar of her dark jacket up a bit more. Damn it was cold. She started her walk to the end of the ally and looked out into the street. She looked both left and right. 'Where is that taxi?' she mumbled under her breath. She sighed and frowned and reminded herself not to call that taxi company anymore, this was the third time that month it had failed to pick her up. Just as she turned to go back she herd something. It was a loud pop, sorta like popping the top off a champagne bottle, only louder and much more violent. Then she herd a scream and a grunt. She turned to see Jay laying on the ground clutching his abdomen. Newt was on her knees beside him crying and saying his name over and over again. There was a man standing above them, pointing a gun at Jays head, he had long stringy hair that was the color of dirt, it looked like it hadn't been washed in years.

"Please! Don't! Please! "She could hear Newt pleading with the assailant."Please don't hurt him!" she said between sobs. "I'll give you anything!"

Skye watched as the man slowly put the gun down and turned away from her. Then quickly turned back around and fired another shot into Jays limp body. She herd a scream of pain come out of Jay's mouth and the laughter of the man as if this was a game. Then he fired another and another. Newt cried harder and screamed for him to stop. He just kept laughing. The sick crack of the bones in his chest as each shot was fired.

After another 5 shots were fired into Jay cold, dead body. Then he slowly walked over to Newt, and forcedly grabbed her by the arm and pulled the small lanky purple haired drummer up to her feet. She was shaking all over. The man pulled her close to his looking down at her; he firmly placed one arm around her back." Maybe I'll let you live if you give me a kiss?" his horse voice said. He laughed. This just made Newt cry harder. "Aww, I made the little girl cry" Skye could see his words taunted Newt .He took a step back letting her go. She was still shaking. He raised the gun and pistol wiped her across the face. She fell and began spitting blood. He pulled her to her feet again and repeated his action. This time she didn't fall, only cried harder. He grabbed her by the neck and pulled her close to him again. "Stop crying" he said. She sobbed and took a deep shaken breath. She was still crying but not as hard. He tipped her chin up so he could get a good look at her face." You're a pretty bitch you know that?" he said and laughed. Newt took another shaken breath." Whatca your name Princess?" Skye could almost hear the sneer in his voice.

With a shaken voice she replayed. "Ne-Newt" she stammered.

"Newt?" he said and laughed "who in hell names there kid Newt!? That's your real name bitch?"

"S-Sam" she said looking down.

"Sam eh? Well "Sam"" he said sliding his hand down to her ass and grabbing it "how 'bout a last kiss?" he said as he pull her into a kiss. Newt tried to push him away, but failed. He pulled away and slowly took a few steps back." Sorry 'bout killing your boyfriend, but that's what's he gets for messing with the wrong people" he raised the gun and fired. Skye watched as the bullet flew into Newts chest. She watched as Newt screamed in pain and dropped to her knees. Newt clutched her breast, blood gushing out though his fingers. She swerved a bit then fell face first onto Jay's chest. And then the man turned towards her.

Skye just stood there. She had just witness a man kill her best friends in cold blood. She couldn't move she was frozen. All she could do was watching him come closer. He stopped 3 feet away from her. He sneered." Leave no witness" he said then laughed as if it was a joke. She couldn't move, she just dropped to her knees.

The next thing she felt was the hot steel passes though her chest. It burned. She opened her mouth to scream but nothing came out. There was a flash of darkness. Everything was spinning. She clutched her breast in the same manner as Newt did just moment before. She felt the blood pass over her hands. The sticky, warm mess that had been running though her veins. She managed to look up at the killer though her red hair that had fallen into her eyes. He looked down and smiled. A cold, heartless smile.

She opened her mouth and managed to get out her last words'-You bastard..."


End file.
